sabrinatheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Flan
'Chloe Flan'https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0172052/characters/nm0838588?ref_=tt_cl_t5 is a supporting character and Sabrina's best friend in Sabrina: The Animated Series. She is voiced by Cree Summer. History In the first episode, it's already shown that Chloe knows about Sabrina being a witch. Chloe's main friends are Sabrina, Harvey, and Pi. She is usually involved in one of Sabrina's magical schemes, and she's Sabrina's voice of reason. Although she hates being used in Sabrina's schemes, in one episode Chloe admits she "loves it when they use magic". Chloe has also been the subject of many spells such as: being shrunken, going back in time, and being turned into a mermaid. Like Sabrina, she also hates Gem Stone. Chloe always will be on Sabrina's side whenever she needs it. In Sabrina's Secret Life, she moved away, replacing Maritza as Sabrina's best friend. Physical Appearances Chloe is a 12-year-old African-American girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, thick eyebrows, and lips. She has blue eyes, and she wears a blue shirt with straps on both sides. She also wears gold earrings, a gold choker, black jeans, and brown sandals with white straps. Episodes Picture Perfect No Time To Be A Hero Extreme Harvey Shrink To Fit Wag the Witch Witchy Grrrls Paranormal Pi Anywhere But Here (picture only) Once Upon A Whine I Got Glue Babe Upside Down Town The Importance of Being Norma Stage Fright Witchitis My Stepmother The Babe Absence of Malissa This is Your Nine Lives Hex-Change Students Scare Apparent Nothin' Says Lovin' Like Something from a Coven The Hex Files (cameo) Salem's Plot Molar Molar Field of Screams Send In The Clones Feats of Clay Enchanted Vacation Moldy Oldie (mentioned only) Xabrina, Warrior Witch Strange New World Witchery Science Theatre Brina Baby Witchwrecked Fish Schtick Witchmas Carole What Becomes of The Broken Hearted? Wiccan of The Sea Key to My Heart The Bat Pack Gallery Chloe_Flan.png Chloe-2.png Chloecharacterbox.png char_30596.jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E16.Anywhere.But.Here.19.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E10.Extreme.Harvey.4.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E10.Extreme.Harvey.5.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E31.Hex-Change.Students.19.png Chloe-Cuts-It-Up-sabrina-the-animated-series-37645981-500-375.png Fish Schtick (2).jpg Fish Schtick (3).jpg Fish Schtick (5).jpg Witchwrecked (7).jpg Witchwrecked (10).jpg Witchwrecked (13).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (6).jpg Brina Baby (1).jpg Nothin’ Says Lovin’ like Somethin’ from a Coven (4).jpg No Time to be a Hero.jpg Paranormal Pi (8).jpg Paranormal Pi (9).jpg Paranormal Pi (10).jpg No Time to be a Hero (32).jpg No Time to be a Hero (33).jpg No Time to be a Hero (35).jpg No Time to be a Hero (36).jpg Feats of Clay (14).jpg This is Your Nine Lives.jpg Witchmas Carole (3).jpg Witchmas Carole (11).jpg Witchmas Carole (12).jpg Witchmas Carole (19).jpg Strange New World (7).jpg Strange New World (8).jpg Witchitis (1).jpg Witchitis (3).jpg Witchitis (7).jpg Witchitis (19).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (18).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (19).jpg I Got Glue Babe (6).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (9).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (13).jpg Picture Perfect (13).jpg Picture Perfect (16).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (5).jpg Witchwrecked (30).jpg Witchwrecked (38).jpg Witchmas Carole (13).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (64).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (75).jpg Paranormal Pi (28).jpg Paranormal Pi (29).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (8).jpg Witchy Grrrls (6).jpg Witchy Grrrls (8).jpg Witchy Grrrls (10).jpg No Time to be a Hero (15).jpg Picture Perfect (19).jpg Witchy Grrrls (13).jpg Picture Perfect (22).jpg Witchy Grrrls (14).jpg Witchitis (22).jpg Witchitis (24).jpg Upside Down Town (16).jpg Witchwrecked (19).jpg Witchwrecked (47).jpg Witchwrecked (20).jpg Witchwrecked (51).jpg Witchwrecked (58).jpg Witchwrecked (38).jpg Witchwrecked (41).jpg Witchwrecked (4).jpg Fish Schtick (22).jpg Fish Schtick (29).jpg Scare Apparent (2).jpg Shrink to Fit (6).jpg Shrink to Fit (7).jpg I Got Glue Babe (11).jpg Picture Perfect (33).jpg Send in the Clones (8).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (11).jpg Picture Perfect (36).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (12).jpg Fish Schtick (38).jpg I Got Glue Babe (20).jpg Sabrina's Blue Swimsuit.png Wiccan of the Sea (9).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (18).jpg Salem's Plot (1).jpg Salem's Plot (4).jpg Salem's Plot (6).jpg The Bat Pack (8).jpg The Bat Pack (12).jpg Fish Schtick (42).jpg Fish Schtick (43).jpg Fish Schtick (46).jpg Fish Schtick (51).jpg Witchitis (53).jpg Witchitis (54).jpg Witchitis (61).jpg Absence of Malissa (3).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (10).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (11).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (13).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (14).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (19).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (20).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (26).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (28).jpg Xabrina Warrior Witch (30.jpg Hex Exchanged Students (32).jpg Hex Exchanged Students (33).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (33).jpg Witchy Grrrls (9).jpg Capture.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:African American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sabrina's friends